


身着狮皮

by SepphY



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepphY/pseuds/SepphY
Summary: 快乐的人将为你悲伤，当你归返尘土，我将为你留起长发，我将身着狮皮，在荒野游荡。——《吉尔伽美什》





	身着狮皮

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC！！！  
> *什么奇怪的沙漠小国王PARO  
> *PG-13吧 肾虚没有力气开车  
> *是考试周期间在图书馆做微积分做到发疯乱写出来的

00  
快乐的人将为你悲伤，  
当你归返尘土，我将为你留起长发，  
我将身着狮皮，在荒野游荡。  
——《吉尔伽美什》  
01  
最早的时候他从天际坠落，高速穿越大气层时剧烈摩擦产生的火焰几乎把他灼烧殆尽。终于，他洒在柔软而微温的沙子上，黄色的波谷间，动弹不得，仿佛凝固如一块顽石。

02  
贝都因人穿行在茫茫沙海，长袍土蒙蒙地罩在身上。沙漠里的商队看起来像一条河，驼队已经非常疲惫了，先前他们遇上沙尘暴，损失大半货物，然后迷失方向，然后接二连三地有人莫名其妙地死去，宛如诅咒。  
白天他们休息，晚上他们赶路。彻底颠倒了昼夜的概念，水源和食物在逐渐消耗，他们透支了。死亡就蛰伏在无边荒漠的尽头，他倚靠在骆驼身上，脑海中起浮现了记忆里看到过的金合欢树的模样。这是Riot第一次看到地球的树，苍郁挺拔，随风浮动，连他都要承认的美，但还是不屑一顾。  
恍惚中他以为自己要死了，整个驼队只剩下这一个人。旁的，不是太虚弱，就被他偷偷吃了。那些掉队的人，黑暗中的猫腻，生命消失地无声无息。  
现在这个人也要死了，他正在死亡，Riot感觉得到，他的心脏在吃力地跳动，但都是徒劳。持续的恍惚中，他听见头顶的风铃声，那仿佛来自另一个世界，有溪流，有仙客来的香气，钉在图框里的微微泛黄普通白色蝴蝶标本。同样都是被禁锢到死的东西。  
可能尚有一线生机罢，Riot抬眼，背光处他看不清那个男人的脸。只是当陌生男人的手拍打Riot那时奄奄一息的宿主的面颊时，他乘机潜入他的身体。然后他知道了，这个男人是国王的仆从。  
而前方不远处就是王国，是失落的王国，千百年来找不到的，是失落的绿洲。

03  
国王是一个很年轻的人，但他的野心似乎很大。  
独自一个人，才24岁的年纪，掌握这个国家的命脉。  
沙漠里的宫殿，再堂皇，也是穿堂的。风从右边灌进来，浮动那些幔帐。沙漠里有那么多种风，北非的Simoom，会摘下罕见的花瓣，让人头晕的Solano，用于战争，还有带着芳香的直布罗陀Datoo。  
还有——沙漠中的神秘之风，曾经杀死了一位国王的儿子，从此国王抹掉了他的名字。  
Riot凝视国王的眼睛，看着他的脸一点点变红，身体后缩，胸膛就挺起。手紧紧捉住悬挂在一旁暗红色绣金的锦帷，年轻的国王看着自己的仆从一步步向自己走来，那眼神太露骨，恐惧之余，他甚至羞赧。  
然后他的仆从只手掐住他的脖颈，仿佛被攫住的是魂灵。有什么东西在源源不断地涌入他鲜活的肉体，弥散在他身体各处，五脏六腑，驻进他的脑海。然后他无比惊恐地看到曾经的仆从，现在的死尸，缓缓地向后仰面倒去，滚下铺有厚重地毯的台阶，摔在地上，几乎没有发出一点声音。  
国王瘫坐在椅子上，然后他听到有人在说话，那声音这般大，那个人仿佛就存在于他的脑海之中。

04  
你是谁？  
你是幽灵吗？是先知吗？  
我不是幽灵，也不是先知。  
那你是谁？  
（Riot几乎可以想象年轻的国王疑惑的表情）  
我可以给你，你想要的一切。  
一切？  
财富、权力、美妾，你想要的一切。  
让死人复生不行。  
你怎么知道我在想这个！？  
因为，你就是我，我就是你。  
只要你答应我，让我住在你的身体里，臣服于我。从此以往，这世间便再没有你办不到事情，把你失去的一切都抢回来。  
……你还知道些什么？  
我知道所有事，关于你的一切，Carlton。

05  
以上都是引诱，是虚假的，是带蛊惑性的甜言蜜语，Carlton想。Riot才到地球多少天，便悉知人类的弱点，他们最爱听好话，言语的力量。

06  
从前有一个国王，用沙漠里的一阵风，杀死了自己的小儿子。  
Carlton就是那个亲叔叔和母亲生下的孽种。  
只是，小儿子仍在沙漠的某个角落里苟延残喘，在母亲诞生的地方，他做了新的王。  
谁会希望他活下来呢？背负满腔的怨气、不甘还有愤恨，情绪一天天在他身体里累积、膨胀，滋生出可怕的怪物。  
人们看见国王的脸，青年清秀俊朗的脸上永远挂着微笑，澄澈的眼睛看你一眼，发怒的人会惭愧，冷漠的人会暧昧。Carlton之于这个小小的绿洲国，就像是凡神。他把这里治理得很好，前所未有的好，他理所应当地接受臣民们的顶礼膜拜。  
只是，现在凡神被真神附体，换作他五体投地。究竟是神是魔？Carlton想，然后Riot问，什么是神明，什么是魔鬼，Carlton在四下无人时自言自语：  
都是你。  
谁会希望他活下来呢？至少说，Riot现如今觊觎着他的心脏，而他忌惮又渴望利用Riot的力量。  
第一次吃人的时候，Carlton幻化成Riot的形态，他们在宫殿的地窖里，最隐秘的房间，黄沙被鲜血浸湿。  
地上全是尸体的碎片，Riot只吃脑子、肝脏和心脏，其余的粗暴地丢在一旁。Carlton坐在血泊中害怕得想哭，Riot嘲笑他，你就这样一点胆量吗？Carlton没有回应他，他的脑海一片空白，只剩Riot的讥讽，刻薄的讥讽。  
而Carlton低头时，刹那天地间仿佛只剩下他一个人了，没有声响，一片死寂。此时他已经化回人形，他的双手捧着沉甸甸的一颗头颅，血还是热的，惊恐的表情也是真的，这是他一直想清扫而不得的党羽头目的首级，Riot故意没有吃掉，留给他的。

我说过，我知道你的一切。

脑海里的声音回来了，换成魇足的语气。先前Riot几乎快要饿死，Carlton身体素质欠佳，一顿饭根本吃不下几口，且都是熟食，令Riot作呕也没有营养。

我知道你最想杀的人是谁。

银白色的，泛着金属光泽的流体从Carlton的周身溢出，他的“手”试图裹住他的手，Carlton抬眼，这又是什么把戏？  
但他还是在颤抖，Riot知道，只是他无法从宿主的脑海中捕捉到一丝恐惧。取而代之的是，不甘和愤恨。  
甚至还有一丝快感。

07  
谁是希利伽巴拉？  
是罗马的皇帝。  
你想成为他？  
我已经成为他了。  
不，你没有，你不是“暴君”，你只是模仿他打扮得和女人一样。

Carlton笑，他全身几乎赤裸，陷在榻间绸缎不足蔽体，腰肢露出一截，笔直修长的双腿全搭在外边。昏黄的烛光下，沾染汗湿后的肤色显得十分光滑，宛如人造。  
但这张脸孔是天设，Riot从前不懂人类的审美，只是一切都要通过对比才知高下。Carlton是十足的美人，-情-事-过后他瘫软在床上，晚风散尽他面颊间的汗湿。因为困倦，浓密的睫毛翕动着，夹杂着一点水光，他看向床顶的眼神茫然。

做刚才那种事情的时候，你似乎很享受。  
你不是也应该有感觉吗？  
所以我们再来罢，我讨厌刚才的那个男人，我要吃掉他。

Carlton对Riot这种随意吃人的行径，竟然已经到了司空见惯的程度，从前如何敢想象。他稍稍抬起上身，看见Riot慢慢从他的尾椎骨处中流出，然后，由上而下，他包裹住他。  
Riot的“手”攀入他-股-缝-时，Carlton呼吸一滞。他学得很快，或者说，他们对共同的身体很了解，要如何去撩拨，哪一处最敏感，Riot和他自己一般清楚。  
心底最龌龊，隐秘的性癖，他也清楚。就轻易被点燃。最躁动如此，欲望使他们升腾，从容燃烧。  
他想象自己被裹在毯子里，细细的绒毛扎得他瘙痒难耐。就像克莱奥佩特拉把自己进献给凯撒，他也是祭品，只是他被包裹在不知是流体还是什么的Riot之中，触感是冷的，但触碰过后是失温的。  
高潮的时候他的足弓绷起，脚踝处的金饰缀着铃铛，只是那声响轻易被他自己努力抑制却仍漏出的吟哦掩盖。他感觉自己是在自渎，或渎神。但Riot又是真真切切存在的，他半化着形，游移在Carlton身体各处。  
这让Carlton一时间感到无所适从，他仿佛是自由的，但同时又是被禁锢住的。他总觉得胸口堵得慌，每当他想到“这个”时，他的心尖都在发烫。

你不要在这种时候叫我的名字。

“这个”，是Riot，他情难自禁地想他。Carlton看见床角皱成一团的衣服，华丽的女装，一种用藏红花粉染就的，颜色介于金黄和橘黄之间。被先前那个粗鲁的男人撕开，他称之为情趣，他不能苟同。Carlton想到赫拉克勒斯，奢华的女装沦为低级性别的符号，神之子穿上女装，奢靡，放弃责任，他堕落，甘于被翁法勒包养的现状，从而忘记了自己身为男子应该投身战斗的责任。

你又在想些什么奇怪的东西？  
我体质平平，为什么唯独你选择了我？  
你拥有那种能掀起一场腥风血雨的潜在的资质，而我只是想征服。  
那我们还真算是，天造地设的结合？

Riot心中生出异样，他向来直白，却被这句话搅得烦躁，人类是这样称呼这种情绪的。为了让Carlton闭嘴，让自己平静，他只能把尚未平复的Carlton再度挟裹进情潮。  
Carlton最后被做到大脑一片空白，人类的体力是有限的，忍耐度是有限的，相比至于Riot仿佛无限的精力和无休止的索取。  
情欲就此变成永夜一般的牢笼。  
腥风血雨。

08  
他们在王城轻易杀出一条血路。  
杀死人类真如踩死蝼蚁一般轻松，他们想。  
大殿上的深红色细绒地毯，延展到宫殿的台阶上，被一时间难以数清的尸体中流出的血液慢慢淫浸。  
对于他名义上的父亲来说，高高在上此时此刻惊恐万分的国王来说，Carlton是死而复生。他幻化回人形，没有人敢靠近他，包括他自己的母亲。  
要杀死国王，太容易了，容易得不真实，直到他亲手用匕首刺破他的身体，直到他母亲失魂落魄的尖叫在他耳畔响起。

09  
然后早就聚集在他身后的护卫，一齐将长枪贯入他的身躯，肉体凡胎，枪尖那么冷那么硬，血从Carlton的喉间涌出，他伏倒在他名义上的父亲的尸首上。

10  
Carlton知道Riot在流逝，一点点从他的身体里脱出。这感觉如同失血，令人窒息，随时都会休克，到底是生理上要痛苦一些，还是心理上要痛苦一些？  
他感觉，他们快死了。  
你到底是谁？  
回应意外地非常微弱，Carlton竖起耳朵，他用尽全身的力气去听，也没听到Riot的回答。  
出没于你唇边的幽灵。  
他真吻过他，过去，但没有以后了。  
而现在，他是藏匿在他眼角的最后一滴眼泪。

11  
那之后过去多少年？  
其实古巴比伦早就被贝都因阿拉伯人同化了，文字、语言早已迷失，空中花园是幻想中的奇迹，《吉尔伽美什》是传说中的长诗。  
绿洲呢？那个没有名字的小小的国度，也早就被黄沙掩盖了罢。或许1934年的时候英国人试图找到它，但都是徒劳，沙是流动的固体，人不可能踏进同一条河流两次，这是赫拉克里特，不是赫拉克勒斯。  
他脱下女人的装束，翁法勒穿上赫拉克勒斯的狮皮，Carlton还是孑然一身。  
那之后过去几百年，但他没有死。  
他们没有死。  
只是有一方不再说话，仿佛是万物归于原始混沌般的沉寂，Carlton的内心。  
哪一年哪一月哪一日呢？Carlton伫立在某个浅浅的沙丘上，黄沙被风裹挟，穿过他的指缝，慢慢堆积在他的脚边。这里曾经是溪流，但现在它干涸了。  
他的脑海里曾经有一个声音，但现在他停息了，于是他也停息了，只能在永恒与虚无之中等待，等待重新被唤醒的那一天。  
从此以往，他们是出没于沙漠间的幽灵。  
END


End file.
